The present invention relates to latching devices and more specifically to a quick release latch for restraining aircraft prior to launch.
In restraining aircraft prior to launch, the Navy presently uses a multitude of frangible devices such as tension bars and tension rings. Since these frangible elements are consumable items, these systems present a logistics problem. Additionally, they do not provide a manual release capability. The existing systems release at only one prescribed load level. Furthermore, they are not suitable for maintenance run-up purposes.